Zona de amigos y Nuevos sentimientos
by ChaosAndDark
Summary: Es una traduccion mal summary
1. Chapter 1

**Esta histroria no me pertenece. Ni los personajes de Shake It Up. Solo la traduci (bueno trate)**

Rocky POV:

"Rocky, sabes que me gustas. ¿Por qué no lo admites y podemos vivir felices para siempre con las cabras en un gran castillo con mucho brillo y lentejuelas? Quiero decir, es tan obvio ahora por qué no lo hace justo "

"Raquelle BLUE!" El maestro gritó y golpeó el escritorio con su gobernante. "¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo?" Fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos como platos y realmente me di cuenta. Me había quedado dormida. En la clase. Y tuve un sueño acerca de ... Gunther? ¿Y yo? Marcar uno al otro? OMG. ¿Y si hubiera hablado del sueño y ahora toda la clase sabía que tenía un sueño sobre él? Tinka esta en esta clase, la humillación sería demasiado al desnudo. Por no hablar, esto iría en mi registro permanente y me puedrn mandar a... Detención. Oh dios! Me estoy convirtiendo en una delincuente juvenil! Me estoy convirtiendo en ... Cece?!

"¿Estás escuchando?" interrumpio la maestra de nuevo. "Oh, lo siento señorita Trumpin. Yo no he dormido mucho la noche anterior. ¿Estoy en problemas? Porque yo no hice nada," Miss Trumpin puso los ojos en blanco y dijo: "Lo que sea. Es tu primera vez haciendo algo mal en mi clase por lo que está fuera del gancho. Sólo deja su yakking!(ni me pregunten xk nc k es) " Y entonces ella agarró su libro y se dirigió de nuevo a la parte delantera de la sala.

"¿Estás bien?" CeCe me susurró al oído. "Sí", le susurré, frotando mis oídos y luego apuntando a ellos. "Pero no creo que sean."

~ ~ RTD RTD RTD ~ ~ ~ RTD RTD RTD ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ RTD

CeCe POV:

Más tarde ese día, Rocky y yo estábamos sentadas en el crujiente hablando de nuestro profesora de Inglés tan injusta totalmente que tenía los nervio para darnos un ensayo de 500 palabras sobre bla-bla-bla, cuando ella sabe claramente que las niñas de 15 años de edad tienen muchas cosas más importante de qué preocuparse (tos, tos, ropa, baile, y los chicos, tos, tos). Quiero decir, en serio. El hecho de que ella no tiene vida, tiene que arruinar la nuestra?

"Hey chicas," dijo Deuce, acercándose a nuestra mesa. Acercó una tercera silla y se sentó. Es hora de su almuerzo, que se toma siempre aquí. "¿Qué estan hablando?"

"Escuela", responde con calma Rocky

"Uf, no me gusta la escuela. Sra. Plishe es tan injusta. ¿En serio? 500 palabras? ¿Cómo es que incluso una" señora? ", Se quejó Deuce y me reí. Estábamos tan iguales.

"Lo sé, ¿verdad?" Me dijo y se puso lo mejor de mí, Soy un profesor y tienen que hacer lo que digamos. "Hey clase! Me voy a perder el tiempo y voy hacer que hagan algo totalment injusto sólo porque mi vida apesta y no me gusta." Deuce y yo nos reímos y Rocky puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió.

"Está bien, chicos, no es tan grande de acuerdo. 500 palabras ni siquiera son tantas. No ¿Han hecho esto antes?" Rocky dice con calma en su voz.

"Claro, Rocky. Y también sé lo que Abram Linkin hizo." Yo respondo con voz aburrida y ella pone los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

"Abraham Lincoln, y él fue nuestro 15 º presidente", me corrige.

"Bueno. Me tengo que ir. Mi mamá y Jeremy van a tener una cena romántica en un restaurante esta noche y tengo que ir a cuidar a Flynn por ella." Yo digo, agarrando mi bolso y levantandome.

"Espera," Deuce dice y agarra mi brazo, deteniéndome. Siento choques pequeños de electricidad en todas partes de mi cuando hace eso. Me pregunto si él también lo siente?

"¿Sí?" Digo y vuelteo para mirarlo de frente, sonriendo. Se ve nervioso. "Así que, um, ¿quieres ir a algún lugar del sábado?"

"Oh, por supuesto! Yo siempre voy a algún lugar los sábados. Yo no soy una perdedora", le digo. En serio, ¿quién crees que soy, Rocky?

Él respira profundamente y puedo decir que está haciendo todo lo posible para no rodar los ojos. "No, me refiero a mí. Sin Rocky o Tinka".

Whoa, whoa, whoa. ¿Soy cray cray-o Deuce acaba de invitarme a salir? "Como, una cita?" Pido a confirmar y se ríe nerviosamente.

"No, no es una cita. Nada de eso. Así como dos amigos que salen hacia fuera. Solo ... Juntos ..." Su voz se apaga con nerviosismo. Me encojo de hombros y sonrio de nuevo.

"¡Claro!" Le respondo. Esto es un sueño! Incluso si es "sólo como amigos", todo el mundo dira que ya estamos saliendo, ¿no? Es probable que sólo sean los nervios. Siempre he tenido un poco enamoramiento hacia Deuce, y ahora que él y Dina rompieron, esta es mi oportunidad! Estoy segura de mi misma...

"Está bien. Nos vemos entonces. Tengo que volver a trabajar", dice y corre detrás del mostrador. "Tengo que ir a casa", repito en voz baja. Rocky levanta las cejas y me sonríe. Oh diablos. Me había olvidado de que estaba allí.

"¡Cállate!" Le digo antes de que llegue la oportunidad de decir algo. "Yo no iba a" ella comienza. "¡Ya me fui!" digo y corro a casa. "me envias un SMS" Ella grita. Lo haré.

Me siento como si estuviera volando. Ya no me importan las estúpido 500 – palabra del ensayo o cualquiera de esa basura. Acabo de recibir una una invitacion a salir de Deuce! Esto es lo mejor que me a pasado! Es sólo un día de distancia. Mañana. No puedo esperar para el sábado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Rocky POV:

Concéntrate, me dije. No debo perder el enfoque. NO DEBO ... Perder el enfoque ... ¿Por qué soñar con Gunther?!

"Hola, BE-BEEE", el macho Hessenheffer entra y dice, saca una silla. Junto a otra chica.

"Aléjate de mí, monstruo", dice con una voz estirada. Eso fue un poco grosero, a pesar de que es cierto.

"Oh, Marla, todos sabemos que se mueren por ser la BE-BEE de Gunther!" Él grita y le tiende los brazos. Wow.

"Uf", dice, y se levanta y se va. "Good bye, BE-BEEE!" Él grita detrás de ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eso fue tan raro", digo en voz baja. Debe haberme escuchado, porque se da la vuelta como si él hace un momento ce diera de cuenta de mi presencia (probablemente no lo hizo, con la porrista caliente alrededor y todo.) "Oh, hola, otra mitad de CeCe. Vaya, me refiero a Rocky", dice y se ríe como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo.

"HA HA", le contesto con sarcasmo-. "¿Y dónde está la otra parte de ti?"

"Oh, ella está en el estudio de Shake It Up hablando con Ty acerca de algo.

Al parecer, no es necesaria BE-BEE!"

Ruedo los ojos y digo: "¿Podría usted por favor dejarme en paz? Yo estoy a punto de ir a estudiar."

"Wow, qué divertido. Ya sabes, tienes la vida social de un cabrito. Antes de que nazca."

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido en absoluto".

"Sabes, estoy empezando a pensar que no eres tan inteligentes como todo el mundo dice."

"¡Bien!" Yo digo, sorprendida y recoger mis libros, a punto de irme. No hay manera de que pueda estudiar en este tipo de ambiente.

Se levanta también, sorprendentemente. "¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?" Le pido, muy fuertemente irritada.

"Porque es divertido que te moleste, ya sabes. Siento ganas de matar a alguien".

Sorprendida, me doy la vuelta y amplio mis ojos en él, y él se echa a reír como un loco, que, ya sabes, más de lo que ya es.

"Es broma! Gunther hizo una broma!" Él dice y me da una palmada en el brazo.

"¡Ay!" Grito alejándome de él, y cayendo en el proceso.

Debe haber alguna manera no cuenta (sí, claro) y sigue caminando. Puse mi pie en su camino y ya que me está ignorando, no mirar hacia abajo. ¡Qué estúpido de él.

"¡Ay!" Él grita y cae, como yo. "¿Por que hiciste eso BE-BEE?"

"Eres tan molesto".

"No, tú eres la molesta".

"Cállate, Gunther."

"Tú eres la que siempre parlotea sin cesar sobre los estudios Socio".

"Estudios Sociales, Gunther, estudios sociales".

"Lo que sea. Usted es la único que debería cerrar la boca".

"¿Qué?"

"Nada".

De repente se da cuenta de que todavía estamos en el suelo y se levanta y se quita el polvo a su brillante ropas. Espero que diga "bye, bye, perdedora!" O algo por el estilo y alejarse, pero en lugar de eso me ofrece su mano.

Retrocedo, asustada es algún tipo de truco. Él rueda los ojos. "Sólo tienes que tomar. Mi mano no muerde".

"Yo no estoy tan segura." Pero la tomo de todas formas, y se siente un poco agradable. Su mano, y el hecho de que él me ayudó a levantarme. Siento un poco de hormigueo. No por Gunther ni nada, por supuesto.

"Me tengo que ir, Rocky. Tengo que reunirme con. Tinka cuando termine de hablar con tu hermano. Bye-bye, BE-BEE!"

Con eso, se aleja y suelta mi mano. Wow, Gunther era en realidad una especie de ... Niza, por una vez. Yo había visto el lado dulce de Tinka, al igual que en la fiesta de pijamas cuando ella dijo que yo era hermosa, pero Gunther ... No tanto. Y había una cosa que me había dado cuenta.

No dejamos de estar cogidos de la mano hasta que se fue por que si no se fuera ido... ¿Seguiríamos de la mano?

Tinka POV:

"Así que ... ¿Lo harás?" Me pide con su voz suave, el hace eso todo el tiempo.

"Hmm ..." Puse mi dedo en mi boca y fingo estar pensando en ello. "Hecho. Prométeme que me va a pagar los 50 dólares que prometiste cuando hayamos terminado?"

Se ve confundido y luego dice: "Um, sí, supongo."

"Perfect Así que mañana a las 4?" Miro mi-reloj y digo, para estar seguro.

"Mmm-hmm. ¿No me vas a abandonar como hizo su hermano una vez que se suponía que iba ser la niñera de Flynn, sin embargo, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto", le tranquilizo y luego decir en voz baja: "Yo nunca voy a deshacerme de mi hermano Frenemy por que me está molestando por algo que se supone que sabe cómo hacer ..."

"¿Qué?"

"Nada", le digo rápidamente.

"Así que tenemos un trato?"

"trato", le digo y entonces él extiende su mano. Acabo de mirarlo fijamente. "¿Qué?"

"Se supone que tenemos que chocar las manos. Usted sabe, como lo hacemos yo, y Deuce". Me dice, se supone que debo saber.

"Gross, Ty. ¿Cómo se atreve usted a comparame con el trapo sucio que tiene como mejor amigo!" -Grito, aunque no estoy muy enojado por eso. Deuce es un asco sin embargo.

"Tinka, yo no te estaba comparando con él. Y eso es una especie de media, ¿no te parece?"

"Sí, yo soy famosa por ello", digo y hago mi famosa carcajada de bruja mala. Ty parece asustado.

"Está bien ... Nos vemos mañana!" Él dice y corre hacia fuera. Oh, yo le daba miedo. Realmente no me importa. Tengo que irme también. Mi hermano me está esperando en el estacionamiento.

"Entra, hermanita", me dice cuando me ve. Hago lo que dice y saltar en el asiento de los pasajeros.

"¿Qué dijo Ty?" Él pide. Ruedo los ojos.

"Oh ... Nada ... ¿Qué has hecho?"

"Oh ... nada ..." Él dice y entonces cierro los ojos y a la deriva a dormir.

**Disculpen la tardanza..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**CeCe Punto de vista:**

"Demasiado playero". Digo yo! Tirando hacia el piso mi decimoséptimo fracasado "no-cita" vestido. "Demasiado Rocky". "Demasiado catorce años." Me estaba quedando sin opciones. Tenía que cumplir con Deuce a las 7:00. Y son las 6:45 y todavía estoy DECIDIENDO QUE PONERME! En serio, ¿no se que hacer-

"En busca de un traje?" dice Rocky. "Rocky ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí! Pensé que estabas estudiando en la livary o algo así." Rocky rueda los ojos. "Librería, CeCe. Y uno de los pájaros brillantes cuco encontrarme. No se puede ir a cualquier lugar en esta ciudad." "Bueno, no puedo ir a ningún lado! No tengo nada que ponerme!" finjo llorar, tiro mis brazos a los costados y me echo en la cama. Ella rueda los ojos de nuevo.

"Lo sé. Eso es un poco por qué dije 'buscando un traje?" Ella se acuesta a mi lado y dice: "Por suerte para ti, Rockinista a encontrado el traje perfecto." Salto de inmediato y comenzo a chillar. Rocky hace lo mismo.

"¿En serio? OMG! Muchas gracias! ¡Te quiero!" Le grito y tiro de ella en un abrazo. Después de unos 5 segundos, le apartó. "Y realmente? Rockinista?" Digo muy bajo, vamos tú me harás una broma, dije

"Basta con mirar a él", me prod. "Está bien. Pero ¿dónde está?" Ella agarra su bolso caliente fiesta de pijamas rosa y tira de él hacia fuera. Jadeo en estado de shock cuando lo vea."Oh. Dios mío. Usted. No lo hizo.".

"Lo hice", dice con esa sonrisa famosa Rocky "No me lo puedo creer! Muchas gracias!" El traje es perfecto cualquier chica con sentido de manera tan grande como yo los tengo es un traje de sueñ de color gris y morado de manga larga, pero no de una manera suéter. Cuenta con una estrella azul del trullo en él y las polainas negras coronada con las salpicaduras de pintura al azar sólo para rematar perfectamente. LO AMO

"Rocky OMG! Usted no debe tener! Tú eres el-"

"Lo sé, lo sé, soy la mejor", dice ella, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro. "Y me encantaría escuchar el resto, pero si usted habla por más tiempo que vas a perder tu cita. Así que valla a cambiarse y salir por la puerta de tu hombre, niña!" Me río y niego con la cabeza e ir a cambiar.

**Deuce Punto de vista:**

¿Dónde está CeCe? Reviso mi reloj. Parece como si hubiera estado esperando para siempre. Bueno, creo que así a sido.

¿Por qué la invite a salir de todos modos? No es que me _guste ella,_ como ella ... No lo creo. Quiero decir, ella es hermosa y divertida y todo, pero no estoy realmente listo para una nueva relación por el momento. Y no se sabe muy bien si ella es exactamente mi "tipo".

"Hey Deuce!" CeCe chirridos. Oh, supongo que no debería irse. "Oh hey CeCe", le digo, apenas levantando la vista de mi teléfono. "Um ... Eh dicho 'hey Deuce!"

"Lo sé. Te he oído." Le digo. Espero no parecer grosero ni nada **(N / A:. mudez previsto)**

"Vaya, espero que no se derrame algo sobre mi traje nuevo ..." Ella sugiere. Suspiro y finalmente levantó la vista de mi teléfono. Wow. Supongo que ella se veía bien, pero no me importa realmente. Me refiero a la ropa. No quiero salir con una chica fea, no quiero sonar superficial ni nada, pero bueno ...

Soy un chico, está bien! Me preocupo por su belleza, pero no las miradas. ¿De acuerdo? **(A / N:... No estamos tratando de hacer Deuce OOC o un tirón Sólo está confundido y un poco frustrado Encontrará más información sobre esto más adelante)**

"¿Cómo me veo?" Ella pregunta, prácticamente saltando de arriba y abajo.

"Bien". Ella se ve decepcionada. "Quiero decir, fabuloso! Te ves muy hermosa ..."

"¡Está bien! Vamos. Vamos a llegar tarde." Me encojo de hombros mientras se agarra del brazo y tira de mí para el teatro.


End file.
